Vocal Hearts: Star of Hope
by Mouikairo
Summary: Rin is a normal pop star in Twilight Town since young until one day she was chosen by the Keyblade to be the new hero of the whole world. She along with her stepbrother Mikuo journey world to world, along finding the truth about everything. AU Vocaloid


**Vocal Hearts: Star of Hope**

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

In a world where both light and darkness resides in perfect balance, is Twilight Town. And in Twilight town, there lived a young singer who has beautiful long golden blonde hair till her knee; she wore a sailor suit with a yellow bow below and a black skirt with yellow lines below.

She looked out to the window from her bed room. In front of her were some building and a train passing by. "Another day arrived again…" She sighed as she walked away from the window and went downstairs. At the dining table there were a lady in short brown hair, a young girl like her which long green hair tied up in two ponytails and a taller boy with short green hair which looked older than the girl.

"Good morning, Rin." The lady smiled at her; at least today she isn't drunk since she usually drinks lots of beers. "Good morning, Meiko-nee." Meiko was her step-mother; she adopted Rin when she was only 4. The reason why she never calls Meiko 'mother' because Meiko thinks she sounds too old being called by that. The girl with the ponytails smiled at Rin by greeting her, "Morning Rin." The other boy grinned and greeted too, "Good morning to you."

Rin smiled back at her brother-sister and greet them back, "Good morning to the both of you, Miku and Mikuo." Miku is a year older than Rin while Mikuo is the same age as Rin and the both of them are also Rin's stepsister and brother. She soon turns to the dining table and sat down beside Mikuo. "So any process with you two love bird?" Meiko said and joined on the top of the dining table and divided the breakfast to everyone.

Mikuo picked up the toast from his plate normally while Rin got a bit sad from hearing that question from Meiko. Meiko looked up to Miku to get an answer and all Miku did was looked away from her whistling. She sighed and decided to forget the whole thing because nobody as usual bothers her question. Rin gave up and finally said it,

"If you really want to know, Meiko-nee; Mikuo and I are still good." Rin obviously said that, but it wasn't all the truth. Rin and Mikuo once dated together as a couple, but because of an accident Rin had to break up with Mikuo. Thought Meiko still thinks that Mikuo and Rin were still dating, Rin didn't mind at all. Rin quickly finished up her breakfast and walk towards the door.

"I'm going to the concert now, Meiko-nee." Rin opened the door to hear a blurred call from behind saying, 'Meet you there,' by Miku. Rin walked up to the market streets, she waved at some of the people there and met some of her fans who asked for an autograph.

She didn't mind how many people were asking, but it relatively boring as usual. Sometimes she misses the days she had played with the road roller she had before she became a singer.

Rin kept on walking until she reached the sandlot, where her concert will be held. You see, ever since she became a singer she had promise her town people to sing at least twice a month for the town with any songs she liked. People were getting ready the stage and the guards were taking guarding from fans outside.

Rin stood at a beach silently until she saw someone gave her a cold drink on a cup. She looked up and found that it was actually Mikuo. "How did you get here so fast?" Rin came in a shock and all Mikuo answered was, "Underground Concourse," with a grin on his face.

It was time for the concert to start, many people were gathered there. There's a big fans of boys on one sides and fan girls crying out loud at the other; all rest are mostly just interested of Rin's singing. Rin made a little speech first before she started singing,

"Thank you for all your support everyone. It's been a year since I became a singer and I'm happy to say that I couldn't have become one without you all! Now, I wrote this song to dedicate for everyone who's right here now, please enjoy!"

And soon the background music started and she sang along with it. It was peaceful melody played with the piano and the violin. She sang and sang through all her feelings and it almost attracted many people from outside, this might be the best song she sang all these time yet! When she stopped there was a loud cheer from the audience including who she notice was Meiko and Miku plus Mikuo who was behind the curtains.

"Sorry to bother you missy, but may we interrupt," Rin was about to sing her next song when there was an interruption from the behind stage. There were two cloaked people; the one who talked and with a grey robe were a tall man whiles the other person with a black robe a boy size, similar to her size but only taller by some inches. The boy sapped his and soon some kind of weird looking monsters appear beside him and the man.

Its mouth looked like it was zipped up, and when it opened by itself; there was a terrifying scream from the monsters. Some of the audience covered up their ears while most of them fainted from the cry. It soon stopped and started to move about the place and it's heading towards the audience. Rin manage to cover her ears in time as well Mikuo but Meiko and Miku didn't.

Rin was about to escape after that scream, trying to get away from those two. "Oh no you don't little missy!" The sound of the man came first but it was actually the boy who caught her first and griped her neck with his left arm while his right arm on her shoulders. "Nice job, now let's get out of—" before the man could finish his sentences there went a swing towards his body and realize that it was Mikuo with a struggle bat. Unfortunately for him, it did not affected the man or hurt him.

The man laughed for a short while and then he grabbed Mikuo's shirt and pulled it up high till he couldn't reach the floor at all no matter how much he struggle. "I'll going to turn ya into a heartless, so you better be ready!" The man left hand suddenly had a chakram and pointed at Mikuo. Rin tried getting herself free so she could help Mikuo from getting killed, but the boy grabbed her hard that she couldn't move a single inch. She kept struggling thought because she started to remember how terrifying to see a dead person.

"No…" Rin looked closer as flames appear on the chakram and her eyes widen more. "Goodbye, punk." The man was about to hit Mikuo's heart when, "No, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright flash of light appear from Rin's body causing the boy to move away from her and the man to get shock by the light while dropped Mikuo. The light shine almost everywhere until when it vanishes, Rin found herself not at the sandlot but the dark. Though she soon realizes the floor below her was actually shining.

There were 4 person on the picture of that floor; first was a yellow brown haired boy on the below centre, behind him was two giant keys that looked like that one is light and the other is darkness. The person behind him who is only showing his back was another boy similar to him but blonde hair, in between the giants keys were two girls from the left and right. One had red hair and a pink dress while the other had white hair and a white dress, one of their hands were holding each other. Its background was a heart shaped moon but looked incomplete.

Rin stare at the weird background looking floor, but more importantly; what happen at the sandlot? Refresh…Rin was having a concert but when she about to sing another two black coated people appeared and then release out many monster to chase people. Then the man tried to kill Mikuo and Rin couldn't help him because she was grabbed by the boy. Then when she screams her body started to glow and now she's here.

_How the heck did I end up here…? _She was scratching her head in confusion till…

**O Young Yellow Flower who blossom at Night…**

_Huh? _

**At the day of the glory sun rises once a year**

_What the hell are you talking about, and why are you talking in my head?_

**The star from the faraway universe will shine brightly to the Yellow Flower**

_Would you listen to me!?_

**And your Destiny will be unlocked**

_Destiny?_

**A hidden story will be told**

_I don't get what you mean!_

**Trust the Star of Hope that will lead you…**

_What hope? Answer me!_

No answer. Rin desperately wanted an answer, but nothing happen. Suddenly she felt the floor was shaking like it had an earthquake and when she suddenly falls from the floor into the darkness. She desperately called for help, but nobody was there. When only her hand was left from the darkness, she felt someone caught her hand. It was a hand of a boy, but she didn't know who it was.

All Rin realizes now that she was back in Twilight Town standing. "I'm…I'm back?" She looked around to see the sandlot and the man in front with the boy behind. She also realizes that she was holding a Music Looking Keyblade; its name came into her head. "Piano Tune…"

"Awww man, mission failed…I'm so going to be killed." The man sighed after he kept his chakram back and the boy walked towards the man while he passed by Rin. He muttered few words to her ears and her eyes widen in shock, soon he was beside the man "Anyway, we'll get you again little missy. But for now…See ya!" A black portal appears behind them and the both of them left.

Rin was staring at the place where those two black coated man disappeared, she still remember the words that boy said. _"Congratulations, Keyblade Master Rin." _First of all, how did the boy know she was Rin; secondly what he meant by Keyblade master. Finally; to her that boy's voice sound very familiar, where did she heard of it?

Rin suddenly remembers about Mikuo, so she went to search for him and saw him on the ground unconscious. "Mikuo!" She ran towards him and dropped on the ground and shook him to make him awake. He moans for a few seconds and finally he awoke. "Ouch…my neck hurts…" Since his collar hurt his neck it would hurt, but now that he's safe Rin is more worried about her family.

"Let's go find Miku and Meiko-nee," Rin said while walking away to find her family, Mikuo followed from behind. They walked around out the sandlot to the Tram Common, later the Resident Place, then to the Station Plaza after that the Central Station but still they couldn't find them.

"Maybe we could find them at the Sunset Terrace," Rin suggested but it seems nearly impossible for Mikuo to believe because they wouldn't have gone that far in that kind of time.

When they decided to head back, they soon realize that there were many black colored monsters. They're smaller than the ones before and looked more like ants plus they're weaker, but Rin and Mikuo knew that it's impossible to beat them. "What'd we do now?" Mikuo asked but Rin grip her hand tied and forgot the Keyblade was calling for her. The Keyblade started moving her hand unconsciously and when she attacks the giant black ants, it instantly disappeared.

"It…disappeared?" Rin felt weird after that attack was shock; behind her Mikuo have no chance to attack the ants because he didn't have any weapon. He wanted to escape but the ants surrounded him and he had no chance of escaping. He soon landed on his back on something hard, but it wasn't the wall. He suddenly fell off and he found himself on the floor, and he finally realizes that he was in a train.

The train was midnight blue in color and had some stars. It has a magician pointy hat above the roof. This train was a bit different from the usual train they saw usually. The ants tried to walk into the train but it felt like something was blocking it.

Mikuo realize that this was a good chance to escape. "Rin, we might find Miku and Meiko-nee if we board the ship!"

Rin looked back at Mikuo; she was fighting the giant black ants. Unexpectedly she was pretty good in combat, but what wonders her that why the hearts from the ants fly off when she killed them. However, now Rin did not have a second thought of anything else and quickly ran towards the train after she killed off the last ant. As she ran into the train, one of it manage to get through the train but was cut off after the door close to completely seal off the heartless to get in.

"That was close…" Rin finally let out a breath and sat on the seat to take a break. Mikuo looked at the outside; it was still full of giant black ants. Suddenly the train began moving and soon it came through the gate and they now found themselves traveling on space. "The train is…flying!?" He could not believe his eyes, as well as Rin who was surprise as well.

Many things happened today; invasion of those two people, a weird voice in Rin's head, disappearance of the town folks, the attack of the giant black ants and now the mystery train on space. However to her more important is the voice of that black robe boy, she has a feeling that she heard of it somewhere. It sounded kind of emotionless, but still gentle in a way; but she couldn't remember where.

Mikuo was still staring at the space, but he was also thinking of something else. _I wonder what happen to the Twilight Town residents, what are those monsters doing, and where are we going? How can this happen, it doesn't make sense! _Mikuo was about to ask Rin when he saw her eye lids closed. It seems that she wondered and drifted into sleep; he decided to get some peace as well and went to the seat for a nap as well.

Today was one heck of a day…

------

In the World that Never Was, at the Memory's Skyscraper there seated the boy from before at Twilight Town. His hood was still up and he was staring at Kingdom Hearts. "Are you thinking about that Keyblade girl?" Behind him was a boy like him only his face was reveal. He had red spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes looked like the clear sky.

"She has grown…since the last time he met her." The boy's voice sounded pretty sad. The other boy decided to change the subject and walked towards his side, sitting beside him. "That wizard sure is smart, making the towns folks hidden." He looked out and the boy stared down to the ground.

"Well Alpha, he is a wizard after all. Probably he would be at the side of good." Alpha chuckle a bit and looked at the boy. "Hey, why do think that I was born?" Alpha asked quite a stupid question. The boy looked like he raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "How should I know? It's your own birth you know." Alpha laughed and finally looked back at Kingdom Hearts. They were both silent for a moment until the boy stood up and was about to leave.

Alpha looked at the boy's back and asked, "Time already?" He could see the boy nodded and opened a black portal in front of him. "I guess I still can't abandon that once a month thing…" And soon he walked in and left.

------

"Hey Rin…Rin…Wake up…" Mikuo shook Rin shoulder to get her awake. They had been the train for about a night. She slowly opens her eyelids and looked around the place, "This is…Oh right, and we had that fight not long ago…"

"Actually, it was hours ago. You slept about…I don't know, 9 hours?" Rin's eyes widen when she heard that, "9 hours!? I usually only need 7 hours of sleep!" "Well, you have been battling those monsters yesterday," Mikuo explained, that would help Rin for not panicking about her unusual 9 hours sleep, her maximum is usually 7 to 8 hours however never 9. "Anyway, the train stopped so I guess we better get going," Mikuo and Rin walked near the door and it opened it for them and they walked to the outside world.

As soon as Mikuo and Rin left the train, it began moving away to space. Rin looked amaze by the castle in front of them, as well as Mikuo. It was a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower. "You know, we should go inside!" Mikuo was always up for an adventure, but Rin had already given up that feeling a long time ago. However, she was curious, so the both of them walked forward to the castle and walked in.

Inside is a simple round room and in front of them was glowing stairs. Mikuo and Rin began to walk up the stairs and found another door. Again, when they open the door it was another stair but curved. "I guess we have to get to the top…" Rin sighed and they walked slowly upstairs. When they were almost nearby the next door, those giant black ants monster appear again. "Again!? What are these things?" Rin complained when the both of them suddenly heard a voice.

**These black monsters you call are name Heartless**

_Heartless?_

**Heartless are ****the heart's darkness**

_Rin, who hell is this person?_

_I don't know Mikuo…_

**Be careful, if your heart is taken by the Heartless you will become one as well.**

_Are you serious!? _

**May your light guide you both to your destiny**

_Wait!!_

A flash of light shined on Mikuo and when he can finally open his eye, he found that he had a staff on his hand. It was a crooked staff with a mage hat on it. The Heartless began to attack Rin and Mikuo; Rin had used the same combat from before while Mikuo out of nowhere casted a spell. "Thunder!" It zapped all the Heartless making it disappear in an instant.

"Whoa, how did you do that!?" Rin was surprise to see that skill, but Mikuo had no idea how he did. They continue walking to the next door and then to the next stairs. They fought a number of Heartless everywhere until they finally reached the final floor. It was a straight glowing stair; you could even see the floor they previously went. Rin and Mikuo were getting use to fighting.

When they finally beaten the last group of Heartless, they looked up at the last door. It was Rin's turn to open the door because Mikuo only had his turn at the previous floor. They always felt scared because who knows what lies behind the door? Few floors ago they had to battle with a big Heartless; apparently it is suppose to be the boss. "Here goes nothing…"

However, it wasn't what Mikuo and Rin expected. It wasn't the same chamber they saw in their previous battles. It was a large room which looked like a study room. There were several shelves that contains many books, there were also some mirrors that are covered which a large wardrobe. In front of them there's a large wooden desk and an old man which looked like a wizard.

"Oh, you're here. Come have a seat," The old man offered them, Mikuo felt suspicious about the old man but Rin had believed him and sat on the chair that was in front of the table. He was shock, but because he believed Rin so he sat as well. "I expect the both of you later than I thought; you two truly are special…"

"What do you mean, 'special'? Like this Key looking blade?" Rin raised up her Piano Tune which she has no idea how to keep it away from her hand. "Yes, only a very few of the chosen people are able to wield the Keyblade, and you my dear are one of these few." _Keyblade huh? That's what the blade name is?_ Rin looked at the Keyblade in different angle in curiosity. Mikuo was a bit impatient, "Wait, how we even know if you're not lying? I mean we just met you and you haven't even mention your name!"

"I apologies to you my friend, my name is Yen Sid and I am Sorcerer." Yen Sid finally introduces himself to the kids. Mikuo was still suspicious about Yen Sid while Rin decided to ask him more questions, "May I ask some questions if you mind?"

"Rin!"

"Of course, my dear child."

Rin had to ask him first, since he was an elder. "Why am I chosen to wield the Keyblade?" This was first thing she asked. "To be chosen as a Keyblade Master, one must have a strong heart. And my child your heart is strong enough to wield one" Strong heart, Rin's heart was never strong since the day 'that' incident happen. "Any other question?" Yen Sid looked like he was willing to answer more question.

"Where are the Twilight Town residences?" Mikuo then asked, he did not believed Yen Sid but he did not have a choice. "Your friends and family are safe. I assure you that they are now back at Twilight Town, forgotten what happen during the time when the Incomplete attacked." Mikuo wasn't very sure, but guess he has to believe it for now. However, after hearing that, there's one thing that curious Rin.

"What are the Incomplete?" Rin never heard of it before. Yen Sid turns his back and explains "Let me make a brief before I answer your question." Suddenly, a Heartless appeared, luckily it was only an illusion. "When one person's heart is taken, they will become a Heartless. It will corrupt your mind and you will only know Darkness." After that the Heartless changes into one of those monsters when they were in Twilight Town.

"And if the Heartless's will is strong enough, they will create a Nobody."_ So that was a Nobody_, Rin finally understood. "However, there is a new kind of enemy." The Nobody disappeared and is replaced with another monster. It was a monster she had never seen before, it had a sliver body but its eyes were green. "These new monsters are called 'Phantom', if a Heartless and Nobody is born then a Phantom will be born with them too born." However, this had nothing to do with what Rin asked.

Yen Sid made the Phantom disappeared and finally three robed man stood on the place the Phantom was. "However, some Heartless, Nobodies and Phantoms are able to gain human form. These three gathered together to from an alliance call 'The Incomplete'. They are very dangerous so if you ever meet them, do not let your guard down." Rin was able to see that each of them had different robes, "What's with the robes? I can see White, Black and Gray."

"Ah yes; now you can see that the one with the white robes are human Heartless, the black robes are human Nobodies while the grey robes are human Phantoms. I hope this information is what you want." Yen Sid finally finished Rin's answer. Mikuo started to trust this guy a little, "Why are you telling us this?" Yen Sid turn to Mikuo and answered back, "Because my dear, there's a journey ahead of both of you. The both of you will meet new friends from different worlds, fighting these Heartless, Nobodies and Phantoms together and discover the truth about many things." Rin did not like the part about truth.

"What is the purpose of us going on this journey?" Rin didn't have much confident about this journey Yen Sid talked. "To save the world from evil, the Incompletes are a very dangerous group. Even though the other Keyblade Masters are already warned, we needed more help to defeat them. That is why I summon you and you friend here." So it was Yen Sid that called the train to come and save them from the Heartless.

However, "What was the purpose of summoning me here? I'm not a Keyblade Master or whatsoever." Mikuo knew that Rin's purpose was to rid evil, but what was his reason? Yen Sid waved his hand a moment and a sheet of paper appears on his hand. "You are the key to the dear child, and your purpose will be known very soon. Until then, practice your magic skills so you may be useless in battle."

Mikuo hesitated a bit but finally he took the paper and read it, it was an instruction of how to use magic in advance. He then took a look at Rin and asked her, "Hey Rin, are you going change that skirt? It kind of feels annoying doesn't it?" He was right, the skirt was annoying. She had tried her best to cover her inside from him; unfortunately she doesn't have a pant to wear now.

"Do not worry my dear child; the door there lays three good fairies. They will accessories you with suitable clothes for you journey." Rin stood and walk towards the door and open it, followed by Mikuo. There were three fairies all in different colors; one was red, the other was blue and another was green. "Ah, there you are! We have been waiting!" The red one spoke as she approaches Rin. "We know that you wanted new accessories, well lucky we're here today!" The blue one then spoke. The green one looked around Rin and said, "I think I know the perfect look."

The green one waved her wand and Rin soon found herself in a yukata in green. "Oh no, no, that will not do, here!" The red one waved her wand and now she's in a red cowboy suit. "Not red, blue!" The blue one waved her wand and it became a Chinese dress. To Rin, it seems that the three fairies have a problem over colors. Her costume had been changing for quite a while until Mikuo couldn't resist any longer.

He charged a Thunder at the three fairies and shouted angrily, "Will you three just work together already!?" The three fairies were in pain and shock, this was the third time they got complain about the designs. "Okay girls, no more fighting. Let's lift our wand and do it." The three of them waved their wands and the magic charged towards Rin. Now she was in a design with different colors.

She was wearing a white short sleeves jacket with a black T-shirt in side; her black pants with yellow strips were near her knees, a pair of boots brown in colored, a hand warmer on her left hand while her right was covered in bandages with a few bracelets and her neck had a yellow scarf. The clothes suited her really well.

"You look lovely and brave!" The red fairy exclaimed and the other two agree. Mikuo and Rin left the room to Yen Sid's room and saw him reading a book. Yen Sid soon looked back at the kids and pointed out to the closet, "There are two beds within that closet; you may sleep there until tomorrow. It's getting late so the both of you better get some sleep." Well he was right; it was dark outside or was it like since they got here? Anyway, they were tired so they didn't bother to complain why the rooms were in a closet.

There were two separate beds; Mikuo took the left while Rin took the right. Mikuo immediately slept while Rin was still thinking about something. _That boy with the black robe, does that mean he's a Nobody? So the other guy must be a Phantom then…_She was thinking so much she drifted into slumber again…

"_Every month in Twilight Town, they'll shot out fireworks. So let's make a deal, we'll go see the fireworks together__ every month, okay?"_

**A/N: Finally…Finished…There are like about 9 and a half pages! Well, I'm tired…It was worth a shot to write this new story, because I went semi-hiatus on the other 2 stories. This story is an AU version of Vocaloid, where Rin is a Twilight Town**** residence, Meiko as her stepmother, Miku and Mikuo as a stepbrother. Whatever happens to Len plus why I didn't name the black robe boy will be explained later. **


End file.
